Changing of the Seasons
by magicallittleme
Summary: It's short, sorry. I've just been reading some rants and things that made me think. It's nameless, so put in whoever you want. From the girl's POV. =)


On the first day of autumn, I got very excited. It had always been my favourite season. I got up early and woke up my friends too. I asked them to come on a walk with me to see all the colourful leaves. They said no. There was a test tomorrow they wanted to study for. For once, I wasn't the studious one. They got mad at me for waking them up so early. I apologized.  
  
On the second day of autumn, I asked them again. They said no. They protested that it was too cold to go outside. I didn't think so. I left them alone.  
  
On the third day of autumn, I asked them yet again. They said no. They had already made plans with some friends from another house. I told them to have fun.   
  
And that's how it went, day after day. Every single day I asked them. Every day they had some kind of excuse. I'm not sure it was meant, but that was just the way it was. One day they had to study, the next they were sick, the next they wanted to watch the Quidditch practice...it went on and on.  
  
I moped around the school by myself. I was so worried I was going to miss autumn, but I didn't want to go for that walk by myself. It wouldn't be any fun.   
  
The days got colder and shorter. I worried more and more. Winter would be here soon.  
  
A few days later, my friends finally managed to convince me to go out by myself. They knew autumn was my favourite season. They just couldn't go with me.   
  
I didn't bother to wear a cloak. It couldn't be that cold. The sun looked so warm and inviting. I went down to the first floor and pushed open the door.   
  
A blast of icy cold wind hit me in the front. I ventured out into the cold. I knew I would get used to the weather soon. It wasn't that bad.   
  
As I looked around, I was a bit disappointed. Most of the leaves had already fallen from the trees. I gave a deep sigh. I'd missed the beauty of autumn.  
  
My moods didn't stay down for long. Fluffy white clouds edged by golden light shone in the sky challenging the icy blue sky. Though the wind was bitterly cold, it was also refreshing. I had been inside for too long. I had forgotten the wonders of nature.  
  
I made my way down to Hogsmeade planning to get a butterbeer. It would warm me up a bit. And I hadn't tasted one for quite a long time.  
  
As I entered the Three Broomsticks, my breath caught in my throat. What was he doing here? Well, it was too late to leave now. He's already seen me.   
  
I walked across to the counter, ready to order my drink. His piercing eyes followed me all the way.   
  
I reached the counter. I opened my mouth, ready to order. Instead, something different came out. "May I use your bathroom?" I found myself asking.  
  
Madame Rosemerta nodded. "Second door on the left" she instructed with a smile.   
  
I walked in and turned on the hot water. I put my icy hands under. Slowly, the feeling came back to them. I looked up into the mirror as I turned off the water. My cheeks were rosy from the cold and my eyes seemed to have developed a sparkle.  
  
Strange, I thought as I left. I went back up to the counter and asked for a butterbeer. She handed one to me, as nice as can be.  
  
I took it and found a cozy seat by the window. I picked up my butterbeer and took a sip. It tasted more wonderful than I remembered. It's buttery taste sent a warm tingle right down to my toes.  
  
I felt a slight pressure on the other end of my chair and looked up. It was him, holding his cup. We sat there in silence, just sipping.   
  
I finished my drink, just as he finished his. We got up together and left.   
  
The chilling winds surprised me again, as I pushed open the door to get out. It felt different somehow. Warmer.   
  
Soft swirling snowflakes fell from the sky. I gasped in delight. It was the first snow of the year.   
  
He grinned at me and tilted his head up to the sky, catching the delicate flakes in his mouth. I laughed and followed his example.   
  
We ran through it, laughing. Our feet left soft prints in the icing sugar snow. Snowflakes got caught in my hair, upon my eyelashes. The sudden wind sent a flurry of snow our way. We laughed at each other's appearances.  
  
Night came sooner than I thought. I looked up into the star covered sky. The snowflakes were still falling, now faster than before. I gave a small shiver.   
  
He put an arm around me, as to protect me from the cold, and together, we walked back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Butterbeer, the Three Broomsticks, Hogwarts, and Rosemerta belong to JK Rowling.  
  
  
AN: Another nameless fics. Cuz I like nameless fics. Since you can name them to be whoever you want. Which in my case would be Draco and Hermione. But not everyone likes them. And the people who don't are idiots. *runs away from all the people chasing her with knives* I was kidding!!!! Put those down!!! I saw The Grinch today. It was really funny. Review? =)  
  



End file.
